One Thing
by CAFEIN
Summary: Inilah yang terjadi sebenarnya ketika Furihata di-summon Aida untuk me-marking Akashi. / You've got that one thing, I need that one thing. / "SESEORANG, SELAMATKAN FURIHATAAAA!" / "AKASHI, SADARLAAAH!" / Special collaboration Hi Aidi and Light of Leviathan for #CAFEE Addictive and Akashi Seijuurou's birthday.


**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil atau materil apapun dari membuat fanfiksi ini selain kepuasan pribadi. **

**Warning: Modified canon (baca: penyelewengan super), MALE X MALE, very slow-pace, OOC, typo(s), OOT, etc. **

**Prompts: Addictive**

**.**

**.**

**Hi Aidi **

**Light of Leviathan**

—'_**s collaboration present**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ONE THING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertandingan basket tak pernah sunyi. Akan selalu ada kemeriahan yang tak terdefinisi namun selalu berarti. Sepatu mendecit permukaan lapangan, gema bola basket yang dipantul atau dilemparkan menembus ring, seruan para pemain diselingi napas tersengal, sesekali suara peluit, dan yang paling utama: gegap-gempita euforia penonton.

Seharusnya seperti itu.

Tapi anomali terealisasi.

Ini pertama kali terjadi. Pada kenyataannya, tempat yang merupakan destinasi para pebasket muda buncah adrenalin itu dilingkup sunyi-hingga terkesan bagai kota metropolitan mati suri.

Akashi Seijuurou bergeming di tengah hening. Ia tidak peduli apa yang akan dilakukan tim musuh—hanya menaruh atensi untuk tetap bernapas karena kemenangan adalah adiksi bagai oksigen terhadap kehidupannya.

Maka ketika sang pelatih Seirin dengan percikan bintang imajiner di matanya berkata, "Furihata-_kun_, kau me-_marking_ Akashi."

Kapten termuda sepanjang histori tim basket Rakuzan itu meyakini asumsinya bahwa Seirin merupakan persatuan insan-insan dengan _human-error_. Pemuda tanpa keistimewaan yang menatapnya dengan sekujur tubuh diteror tremor itu untuk berdiri saja sudah kelimpungan, bagaimana akan me-_marking_-nya?

Tanpa sadar sorot mata magenta-nya melunak. Ekspresi stoik agak terkoyak.

Untuk pertama kali seumur hidup, Akashi gagal mengerti situasi dan kondisi.

Sementara itu, Furihata tak pernah mengerti, ia mencoba mengerti tapi gagal meski seratus kali mengulangi. Bagaimana mungkin? Ini bohong, 'kan? Dia salah dengar,' kan? Terlalu mustahil untuk Furihata Kouki, pemuda biasa dengan _skill_ biasa diharuskan untuk me-_marking_ kapten sekolah elit Rakuzan juga alumni dari Generasi Keajaiban. Bahkan kalaupun ada kemungkinan, maka yang hal ini terjadi keajaiban yang terhitung minus, bukan nol lagi.

Nyatanya ia berdiri disini, di pinggir lapangan menggantikan Izuki. Rasanya seperti dikirim ke sarang setan. Ketakutannya mencapai titik kulminasi tertinggi. Ia sekali lagi gagal mengerti. Rasanya ia ingin lari saja dari sini dan bersembunyi di toilet.

Menjadi seorang pengecut terasa lebih baik daripada berjarak minimal dengan Akashi. Ia terlalu menakutkan, terlalu menekan, dan Furihata menjadi gumpalan kecil bakteri yang terinjak. Nyawanya terasa di ujung, ia hampir melangkahkan kaki untuk berbalik, tapi saat itu juga dibatalkannya.

Tidak bisa, Furihata tidak boleh begini. Teman-temannya memercayainya. Mereka memberikan harapan padanya. Ia meneguk ludah. Di pundaknya ada tanggung jawab yang dipikul. Demi teman-teman, demi Seirin, demi menjadi nomor satu. Aku Glek Tubuhnya bergetar. Keringat dingin menjalari seluruh badan, membasahi seragam basket Seirin kebanggaannya.

Glek.

'Aku ... tidak bisa. Aku tidak berani—'

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Tapi tidak boleh. Ia harus bisa bertahan. Setidaknya, ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mereka. Mereka sudah membawa Seirin sampai sejauh ini dan Furihata tidak mau jadi pecundang. Menarik napasnya yang bergetar hebat, Furihata tak tahu apa yang memengaruhinya melontar tantangan.

"B-b-bring i-i-it on!"

Mungkin bagi yang tak mengenal Akashi secara kepribadian individu, takkan menotis perubahan signifikan pada ekspresinya. Kebingungan tersirat di matanya.

_'Orang ini ... terlalu lemah.' _Akashi menelitinya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala dengan mimik horror komikal dan cukup humoris balas menatapnya. _'Apa yang harus kulakukan padanya?' _

"Sei-_chan_, bolanya _out of bound_."

Suara Mibuchi mengusiknya. Akashi menoleh pada rekan setimnya. "Oke."

"T-tu-tunggu!"

Tepat saat dia berbalik pergi, didengarnya pemuda itu terbata-bata berkata entah apa. Akashi mengerlingnya, dan detik berikutnya terdengar suara gedubrak kencang.

Pemuda penyuka shogi itu merasakan pekat kesuraman menyelubunginya. Orang ini, sudah berani-berani menantangnya, minta ditunggu (untuk apa pula Akashi harus menunggunya), sekarang lihatlah apa yang terjadi.

Saat melihat bola of _out bound _dan Akashi berbalik. Furihata tak pernah menyangka rasa ketakutannya akan lebih mengerikan dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Seperti serdadu yang siap menyerang komandan namun pada ujung-ujungnya hanya melawan pengawal lemah karena orang itu tak berniat melawan serdadu dengan pangkat kecil sepertinya. Dia ditertawakan sebelum berperang.

Memalukan. Luar biasa.

Dan mulutnya luar biasa—kurang ajar.

Meski harga dirinya terinjak tapi kenapa ia harus mengucap kata 'tunggu' pada pemuda antagonis itu?

Kenapa?

Kenapa ia terlihat pengecut?

_'Tidak boleh begini. Kau tidak boleh begini, Kouki. Setidaknya kau harus berjuang. Buktikan kalau kau bisa melawan orang yang kuatnya jauh di atas levelmu. Buktikan kalau kepercayaan yang Coach berikan padamu tidak sia-sia. Ya Tu—'_

_**BRUGH.**_

—_han!'_

_'Ternyata memang tidak bisaaa!'_

Pemuda berambut coklat itu rasanya ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya. Harga dirinya benar-benar jatuh, hancur lebur dan menjadi debu—oleh dirinya sendiri. Terjatuh saat melakukan langkah pertama di lapangan, apalagi yang lebih memalukan dari ini?

Bolehkah? Bolehkah sekarang Furihata lari?

Ia sudah tidak punya muka lagi.

Akashi membiarkan saja pemuda itu tertatih berupaya untuk bangun. Satu hal yang bisa dipastikan, Akashi tak suka diremehkan; di_-marking _oleh pemain setidakistimewa pebasket Seirin dengan nomor punggung dua belas itu. Orang culun ini hanya perlu disingkirkan.

Mibuchi mengoperkan bola ke dalam lapangan pada Akashi. Nebuya yang me-_marking_ Kiyoshi, tak berhenti menggulirkan pandangan dari Akashi, dan bocah malang yang baru diturunkan ke lapangan.

"Apa yang Seirin pikirkan, heh?" tangis si _center_ kekar itu komikal.

Kiyoshi mengerjapkan mata, tak mengerti. "Hah?"

"Bocah itu akan hancur berkeping-keping! Ini lebih buruk daripada nonton film horror. Aku bahkan tak tak tega melihatnya," isak Nebuya bersimpati saat melihat sosok kaptennya diselubungi aura kegelapan. "Cepat keluarkan dia dari lapangan dan cari orang yang lebih baik darinya! Candaan seperti ini tidak akan mempan untuk Akashi—malah aku yakin kalian menyinggungnya."

Senyum terbit di wajah Kiyoshi. "Ternyata kau baik juga."

"Kau bodoh, ya?!" bentak Nebuya.

"Jangan khawatir. Kami benar-benar serius." Kiyoshi mematri juniornya yang berjuang demi tim.

Di sisi lain, ketika Akashi sedang men-_dribble_ bola, pemain mengenaskan itu datang menghadangnya dengan tatapan determinatif yang sama sekali tak menakutkan sedikit pun. Lengannya terentang hendak menjangkau bola, Akashi tak berupaya banyak untuk menurunkan lengannya, membiarkan tubuh pemuda itu masuk dalam zona privasinya—dan ia bisa saja mengalungkan lengan di sekeliling pemuda itu untuk jatuh dalam pelukannya.

Oh, singkirkan pikiran aneh ini.

Manik heterokromik bersitatap dengan mata solid kolong langit.

Sepersekian sekon, Akashi tertegun. Pemuda ini menyedihkan. Seperti asumsi, Akashi bahkan tak tahan melihatnya. Jika orang ini memegang bola, daripada mencoba melakukan intercept untuk menjegal rute pass, Akashi bisa dengan mudah menjarah bola dari tangannya.

Akashi mendengus pelan. Sekali lagi gagal mengerti dengan tindakan absurd tim Seirin, masih belum bisa menemukan alasannya. Tapi hanya tersisa satu opsi untuk orang ini.

Pemuda bersurai magenta itu mundur sedikit, melakukan gerakan _crossover_ kiri-kanan-kiri dengan bola di tangan kiri. Pada dasarnya, menjauhkan bola dari jangkauan musuh adalah yang paling utama—meski musuhnya seperti orang di hadapannya.

Orang-orang sempat mengira Akashi akan lolos begitu mudahnya dari si pemain malang Seirin yang terlihat lemah untuk menghadapi sang pemilik _emperor-eyes_. Sampai peristiwa itu terjadi.

"Oh, Akashi-_kun_ berhasil melewatinya!" cetus Momoi takjub.

Aomine yang sedang mengorek lubang hidungnya dengan tampang malas berkata, "Akan aneh jadinya kalau Akashi tidak bisa."

Detik berikutnya, Aomine terbelalak kaget. Bukan dia saja. Seisi stadium bergeming hening yang terlalu mengerikan.

_**BRUK! **_

_**CHU! **_

Tersisa satu opsi untuk Akashi mengeliminasi Furihata.

Menghancurkannya.

Bukan menindihnya dan bibir mereka saling mengklaim satu sama lain.

_'Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan! YA TUHAN DIA DATANG!'_

Furihata kali ini benar-benar merasa berada di tepi bibir neraka. Siap dilempar hidup-hidup ke dalam sana dan kemudian menjadi mati, menjelma abu, lalu berakhir mengenaskan ditawan iblis. Dan sekarang dia berhadapan dengan raja neraka, saling menyongsong dengan jarak kurang dari satu meter.

Bagaimana Furihata tidak makin tergetar dan berkeringat dingin hebat. Ia tiba-tiba mengalami anomali jantung—pasti karena aura intimidasi Akashi yang bagai membisikkan panggilan kematian padanya. Jika dulu di kehidupan sebelumnya dia pernah melakukan dosa besar, sekarang sudah bukan saatnya ia bertanya. Sial besar sudah di depan mata, menelannya bulat-bulat.

Seandainya saja ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, pasti ia sudah beramal baik dan berdoa setiap hari. Merapalkan kalimat jangan pernah pertemukan ia dengan Akashi seratus kali setiap pagi dan malam sebelum tidur.

Kata orangtua, makin banyak berdoa makin cepat dikabulkan. Sayang ia tak pernah tahu masa depan hingga saat ini ia hanya bisa melebarkan kedua tangan seolah orang-orangan sawah atau mungkin—orang yang yang sudah pasrah dan menyerah pada kematian.

_'Kenapa nasibku malang sekali?!'_

Pemuda berambut coklat itu ingin lari, lari dari Akashi. Pupil beda warna itu jelas menyirat niat ingin menghancurkannya, sampai lebur menjadi bubur dan Furihata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bola yang seharusnya ia rebut hanya ia ikuti dengan kerlingan mata yang aktif. Kiri-kanan-kiri—

_'Gerakannya cepat sekali!'_

Ia terhipnotis, permainan Akashi memukau sekaligus mengintimidasi. Gerakannya luwes dan siap menghancurkan lawan yang menghadangnya, dalam hal ini Furihata. Pemuda berpupil biji pinus itu masih terdiam, hingga—

_**Dung. **_

_**Dung.**_

_**Dung.**_

—Akashi bergerak melewatinya. Sekejap kesadaran langsung menyapa, menamparnya telak tepat di pipi.

Tidak boleh, ia tak boleh membiarkan Akashi lewat.

Saat Akashi sudah bersampingan dengannya. Nekat, Furihata menjorokkan badan ke samping. Menekan sendi hingga membuat gerakan seolah senam.

_**GRAB.**_

Hampir ia berhasil menangkapnya, tapi sayang hanya berhasil mendapat kaos depan seragam basket berwarna putih-biru muda. Pokoknya ia akan melakukan cara apapun agar Akashi tidak bisa lewat. Sayangnya yang tidak ia duga, Akashi tertarik dan ia hilang keseimbangan. Membuat ia terjatuh dan tanpa sadar ikut menarik Akashi bersamanya.

Mereka terjatuh berdebam gaduh. Seluruh stadium hening layaknya kuburan yang dipenuhi roh gentayangan. Semua mata membulat tak percaya begitu juga dua pelakon di tengan lapangan itu karena—

Badan saling menghimpit—Akashi menindih Furihata—dan dua pasang bibir saling bersentuhan.

Mereka berciuman.

FUCKING—

_'AKU PASTI MATI! MATI!'_

Seisi gimnastik ditenggak rakus oleh derik sunyi yang terlalu mencekik.

Hingga butir-butir detik berikutnya, wasit disergap kesadaran. Bergetar tubuhnya tatkala menyelipkan peluit di antara gigi dan meniupnya keras-keras.

PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

Suara peluit menyentak galak kesadaran seluruh penjuru stadium. Masih tak ada yang berani bergerak.

Shirogane menghampiri meja wasit yang para petinggi pertandingan itu masih masih terlalu bingung, membisu tercenung. Sampai akhirnya seorang pria mengangkat mikrofon dan berseru.

"RAKUZAN'S _TIME OUT_."

Barulah terdengar jeritan yang kentara seperti akan memutus pita suara melengking nyaring memekakkan telinga. Histeria-mania. Teriakan yang sesungguhnya sia-sia. Tapi tak seorang pun merasa hal mengerikan yang sepertinya baru pertama kali sepanjang histori pertandingan basket itu adalah adegan duka cita—atau duka cinta entahlah—yang mengundang melankolia.

Sepasang manik heterokromik bersitatap dengan biner kolong langit dengan ekspresi ketakutan solid.

"Sei-_chan_!"

"Akashi!"

"FURIHATAAA!"

Teriakan horror kacau-balau itu mengusik Akashi dari fokusnya pada mata yang ngeri menatapnya—dan ada sensasi dingin merayapi tengkuk serta geliat di dasar perut. Refleks kedua tangan yang jadi penyangga di sisi kepala bersurai coklat itu menjadi tumpuan di permukaan licin lapangan basket, menekan sedikit bibirnya pada bibir yang bergetar tak karuan, Akashi berdeham—menetralisir serak di kerongkongan, menggeser tubuhnya ke samping.

Ia berdiri lalu berjalan (terlalu) perlahan seakan tubuh melayang menghampiri rekan-rekan setimnya. Meninggalkan sosok yang berciuman dengannya barusan masih dalam posisi terlentang dihamburi teman-teman setim Seirin.

"O-OW! Apa yang baru saja terjadi?! Beberapa menit lalu kita melihat Furihata Kouki dimasukkan ke lapangan, dan baru saja dia me-marking Kapten termuda dalam histori Rakuzan. A-apa yang terjadi?! Ke-kenapa mereka bisa berci-ci-ci-BERCIUMAN?!"

Jika saja komentator ada dalam jangkauan pandang, niscaya tatapan mata heterokromia Akashi absolut akan membunuhnya.

"Sei-_chan_, kau baik-baik saja?!" Mibuchi lekas menghampirinya dengan ekspresi antara khawatir sekaligus geram melirik pelaku yang (baginya) membuat segalanya berubah jadi _chaos_.

"Ya Tuhan ... kalau tidak lihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, aku tidak akan percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi!" seru Hayama sarat eksitasi. Meringis tatkala Mibuchi melayangkan sikutan maut ke pinggangnya.

Nebuya menggaruk punggung lengannya. "Ukh. Ini lebih mengerikan dari apa yang kubayangkan!" desisnya ketakutan.

Mayuzumi yang lebih observan mengernyit jijik tatkala Akashi memejamkan mata dan samar menutupi bibirnya dengan punggung lengan. Ia berkata sinis. "Bagaima rasanya mencium orang seperti itu?"

Akashi mengerling tajam pemain bayangan di timnya. "Ini hanya kecelakaan." Dan berjalan menuju ke _bench _Rakuzan sesuai panggilan Shirogane.

Akashi mengabaikan sorot setiap mata yang menatapnya bagai alien—mempertanyakan kenapa ia masih bisa begitu tenang setelah insiden mengerikan yang terjadi. Namun mereka takkan pernah tahu, sang emperor masih tak bisa menghilangkan sensasi adiktif yang menggelitik bibirnya. Egonya terlalu tinggi, takkan mau mengakui anomali yang menggeluti hatinya.

Furihata masih tercengang, tak bergerak barang sesenti. Sebenarnya ia ingin lari, lari menjauh dari Akashi, sejauh-jauhnya kalau perlu ke ujung dunia, ke dasar palung laut kalau memang diperlukan baginya.

Tidak, bukan perlu lagi tapi harus.

Tersisa kebas tekanan dari bibir lembut lain, lebih dekat, dan lebih dalam. Membuat daging lembut berwarna merah muda pucat itu terpaksa menurut ke bawah.

Kepala Furihata rasanya berputar, kehilangan pasokan oksigen karena lihat saja sekarang ia bahkan tak tahu cara berkedip?

Yakin? Tadi itu—tidak sengaja, 'kan?

Ya, pasti hanya kebetu—

''FURIHATAA!'' Kagami lari tunggang langgang, tanpa sengaja memakai kecepatan saat memasuki Zone, tak sampai sedetik ia sudah berada di tempat kasus perkara. Mengguncang tubuh pemuda bersurai solid bumi yang tak kunjung bergerak (bahkan mungkin tak bernafas).

''ANAKKU!''

Kiyoshi datang 0,3 detik lebih lambat daripada Kagami—semua orang tahu kalau masalah coret-anak-coret tim ia takkan main-main—termasuk melupakan engkel kaki yang terasa nyeri. Berlutut di sebelah Kagami dan di depan Furihata, ia menggumamkan kata _'ciuman pertama anakku sudah direbut iblis'_ tanpa henti. Sungguh, ia tak memperhatikan jika mereka kini jadi pusat atensi.

Belum lagi _chaos _yang tak henti di kubu Rakuzan memanas hanya karena selarik kata pelepas frustasi. Dari_ bench_ para raja tanpa mahkota, Mibuchi meluncurkan tatapan ngeri.

Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Ini pasti tidak sengaja—mungkin Furihata terpeleset—dan bibir yang tak sepenuhnya berpisah itu terkena gravitasi hingga kembali menawan bibir pucat pasi karena dihantam oleh ngeri yang terperikan. YA, PASTI BEGITU!

Tapi, bukankah Akashi orang yang perfeksionis yang bahkan tak pernah membuat kesalahan barang seujung kuku jari kelingking kaki? Apalagi sampai terjatuh seperti tadi, bukankah terlalu anomali?

Sampai semua tim Seirin berada di lapangan dan membuat teriakan memekikkan telinga, Furihata tetap melongo, pasif dan tak bergerak.

Riko berspekulasi bahwa Furihata terkena koleps—penyakit di mana seseorang sama sekali kehilangan fungsi tubuh tiba-tiba—tapi jelas dibantah karena pemuda bernama depan Kouki itu jelas bukan anak-anak.

Duo yang selalu bersama dengan Furihata—Kawahara dan Fukuda—memberikan asumsi yang lebih ekstrim. Bahwa Furihata dijadikan tumbal kekayaan dan kejayaan Akashi, rohnya pasti sudah dimakan oleh zashiki warashi. Tapi hal itu kembali ditolak karena _Zashiki Warashi _bukanlah setan pemakan jiwa manusia, apalagi siluman rubah yang memakan hati manusia. Dan kalaupun memang benar, mereka semua akan memberikan balasan lebih kejam pada Akashi walau ancaman maut menanti.

Konklusi-konklusi yang lebih liar terus mengambang. Berterbangan dan memolusi hati. Jelas saja Furihata tak kembali diungsikan ke _bench_ mereka maka akan ada perang mulut yang berakhir dengan adu fisik. Tentu saja, karena sebagian besar kata yang terucap berpersentase besar menusuk hati para awak Rakuzan walau awal mula kejadian ini—sebenarnya—adalah Furihata.

''Furihata, kau tidak apa-apa?''

Pertanyaan itu mengawan, terbang bersama udara yang stagnant mengisi paru-paru setiap makhluk yang bernyawa.

Furihata masih koma.

Dari penghujung lapangan, Akashi masih bisa melihat makhluk itu bergeming bingung. Dilihatnya mantan rekan setimnya, Kuroko Tetsuya, melayangkan tatapan tak terdefinisi padanya. Mungkin menelisik ekspresi anomali yang sekiranya masih berserakan di wajahnya, tapi toh pada kenyataannya, ekspresinya masih tetap monotonis.

Akashi bukan_ shujinkou_ ala protagonis shoujo yang sekiranya _kokoro goes doki-doki to the max_ dan merona salah tingkah sembari mendambakan untuk mengecup bibir yang bertabrakan dengannya itu. _Hell yeah_. Dan ia tahu, korban jiwa yang kini tengah diguncang-guncang tubuhnya oleh _ace_ tim Seirin itu bukan _heroine shoujo manga _yang _mary-sue _malu-malu tapi mau.

Waktu _time-out_ telah selesai. Wasit melengkingkan peluit. Quarter kedua dengan sisa waktu enam menit empat puluh lima detik kembali dilanjutkan beserta dengan para pemain turun kembali ke lapangan.

Penonton kembali bersorak, dan itu cukup melegakan. Daripada mengingat insiden yang baru saja terjadi. Akashi yang mendapatkan operan bola luput menyadari ada teriakan jenis baru, yang ketika Furihata datang menghadangnya, volume teriakan mengeras ke titik limitasi kemampuan pita suara tiap individu tersebut.

Memindai sekeliling, dilihatnya Mibuchi dihalangi Hyuuga, dan Kagami me-_marking_ Hayama, dan dua _center_ saling mengawasi satu sama lain. Gugur tiga opsi dari tiga pemain yang terdekat dan memungkinkan menerima pass bola dari Akashi. Bukan masalah, toh orang di hadapannya bisa dilewati terlampau mudah.

Sampai mata_ emperor_-nya menelisik sosok di hadapannya. _Form defense _dan caranya berpura-pura menyerang Akashi hendak merebut bola Akashi itu sungguh gagal total; siapa bisa tertipu dengan akting diinisasi taktik brilian pelatih mudi Seirin. Namun mata sewarna kolong langit, memijar determinasi yang solid. Dan mereka bersitatap, rona kemerahan itu kian nyata di pipi tirus pebasket Seirin bernomor punggung dua belas—relung hatinya berdenyar dan sesaat napasnya tercekat.

Dari sudut matanya, terlihat Mayuzumi dijegal oleh Izuki. Ia bisa melakukannya sendiri jika rekan-rekan setimnya tidak bisa diandalkan. Lebih cepat ia menyingkirkan pemain ordinari itu, akan lebih baik—untuk alasan yang bahkan bagi seorang Akashi terlalu irasional.

Mungkin dari sekian banyak para penonton, hanya Aomine—notabene di antara personil Kiseki no Sedai lainnya dialah sang jendral mesum—yang bisa mengetahui intensi sekaligus aksi Akashi yang tengah menghadapi chihuahua malang.

Kapten tim Rakuzan itu menghela napas pendek. Ia men-_dribble_ bolanya sembari berlari, hampir Furihata terlewati, namun tangan mereka bertemu—hampir saling menggenggam. Refleks Akashi memakai _ankle break_-nya, memundurkan tubuhnya, Furihata yang tidak siap menghadapi jurus lawannya terjengkang—dan tangannya otomatis bergerak mencari pegangan untuk tidak terjatuh. Yang sialnya, itu tangan kanan Akashi—karena tangan kiri sang emperor memantulkan bola antara spasi kaki kanan dan kiri yang terbuka.

"Waaah—!"

_**BRUK! **_

"—HAAAAAAH!"

Teriakan antusias dan frustasi tak sampai menginvasi ruang pendegaran Akashi—segalanya teredam kakofoni. Matanya bertautan dengan mata berpupil mungil itu, dan bibir mereka saling memagut. Lagi.

Akashi yang semula menyangga tubuhnya dengan tumpuan kedua telapak tangan di sisi kepala Furihata kini mengendurkan, membiarkan tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan, dan ia memiringkan kepala—menekankan bibirnya pada bibir basah dan kenyal tersedak mendesahkan namanya.

"PRIIIIT! PRIIIT! PRIIT! _TIME OUT_!"

"_TIME OUT_, WOY! HENTIKAAAAAN!"

"SESEORANG, SELAMATKAN FURIHATAAAA!"

"AKASHI, SADARLAAAH!"

Bising, bising, bising lalu hening yang mencekam. Furihata gagal menganalisa apa yang kiranya sedang terjadi hingga wajah Akashi tak berjarak dengannya, lagi. Dan dapat dipastikan jika benda basah yang membentur bibirnya keras itu adalah sepasang bibir-bibir kepunyaan Akashi.

Pemuda kurus itu tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia keluarkan sebagai bentuk ekspresi spontanisasi. Karena bibir yang tadi hanya diam dalam permili sekon kemudian sudah kembali bergerak di bibirnya, memagutnya.

De javu.

Bukankah ini sama persis?

Tapi ... kenapa?

Kenapa Akashi menciumnya?

Karena Furihata kini jelas tahu, Akashi benar-benar sengaja.

Kepalanya berdenyut, rasanya nyeri. Apa karena ia pemain ordinari lalu dipermainkan dan dilecehkan seperti ini? Pemikiran itu malah membuatnya tambah muak.

''Ak-Akashi-_san_," bisiknya tercekik.

Akashi tak tahu apa yang merasukinya. Lengan kirinya tergerak untuk memeluk pemuda yang berbaring di bawahnya, tangan kanan menangkup kepala bersurai coklat yang melekat di kulit akibat keringat. Lidahnya menelusuri pola bibir yang dingin di bibirnya, basah, dan giginya mengggit bibir itu gemas.

"_SEKUHARA_, AKASHI! SESEORANG, HENTIKAN DIAAA!"

Raungan frustasi Kagami itu mengusik Akashi dari makhluk manapun yang menghasutnya untuk mengklaim bibir rekan setim _ace_ kebanggaan Seirin. Sekerjap mata, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, dia bangun untuk berdiri tegak—merasakan sensasi menyenangkan masih menggelayuti bibir serta mencadu dirinya, berbalik untuk melangkah kembali ke _bench_ Rakuzan.

Di tribun penonton, Kagetora yang melihat kejadian ini bermuka teflon. Ekspresi monoton. Ia mengawasi apa yang tengah dan akan terjadi berikutnya. Baru pertama kali dalam sejarah pertandingan basket di dunia mana pun terjadi kecelakaan ciuman sampai dua kali. Meski sepertinya tidak ada pengaruh berarti pada pola permainan Rakuzan—untuk saat ini tidak ada celah dalam permainan mereka, Shirogane lekas meminta _time-out_ pada panitia.

Mungkin putrinya harus waspada, tepatnya pada pemain malangnya yang terlihat mengalami mental _break-down_.

Seorang pemain cadangan di Rakuzan menyodorkan minuman isotonik pada kaptennya. Ia buru-buru menyingkir tatkala menemukan pelatih sedang memelototi sang kapten yang tetap stoik seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menginterupsi arus permainan yang sudah beralih ke_ pace_ Rakuzan. Tapi apa aku butuh untuk mempertanyakan kenapa bisa terjadi insiden dua kali berturut-turut padamu, Akashi? Atau tidak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan?" tanya Shirogane dengan nada tajam sembari bersidekap.

Usai menenggak minumannya, Akashi menjawab seraya menutup botol minum, "Sejujurnya perubahan _pace_ antara ofensif dan defensif semakin cepat. Menyulitkanku untuk memberikan instruksi dengan baik. Terlebih—"

Manik heterokromik mengerling seseorang yang tertatih di seberang lapang, "—insiden ini mendistraksi konsentrasiku. Dan waktu _time-out_ ini sangat berharga."

'_INSIDEN, KAPTEN? KAU PASTI BERCANDA.' _Serentak tim Rakuzan sweatdrop.

Tanpa ada bahasa verbal lain terucap, tim Rakuzan memilih beranggapan bahwa ciuman di antara keduanya hanyalah kecelakaan. Tak ada yang sudi mengakui bahwa kedua kalinya terjadi adalah murni inisiasi dari kapten tim mereka. Kecuali sang _shooter_ di tim tersebut.

"Seirin sudah kehabisan opsi untuk mematikan pergerakan Akashi. Kita akan tetap bermain seperti biasa. Tapi aku ingin kalian mencetak skor lebih banyak." Pria paruh baya itu menyarangkan pandangan pada _three-pointer _Rakuzan. "Kita buat rencana untuk merealisasikannya, dan pertama dimulai dari kau."

Mibuchi hanya mengangguk singkat. Perhatiannya terfokus mengawasi Akashi yang—kendati tak kentara—memerhatikan seseorang yang tengah bergetar sekujur tubuh dikerubungi tim lawan mereka hari ini. Pandangan yang menyakitkan—karena ia tidak pernah lihat pandangan semelankolis itu dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Apa benar pemain Seirin bernomor punggung dua belas itu sudah memengaruhi kaptennya sampai seperti ini? Hanya insiden; ciuman kecelakaan. Tidak lebih.

Di sudut hatinya ia tahu, hanya orang malang itu yang bisa membuat Akashi berekspresi seanomali ini.

Masih dikerubuti teman-temannya, Furihata sebisa mungkin meraup oksigen setelah sedari tadi menahan napas pasca bibirnya dilumat Akashi.

Iya! Dicium! Bukan hanya sekedar insiden ketidaksengajaan dan Furihata jelas sekali yakin itu.

Karena kalau tidak sengaja, kenapa bibir itu menari lincah di atas bibirnya?

Karena kalau tak sengaja, kenapa gigi juga turut berperan seolah menginvasi Furihata untuk membuka mulutnya?

Karena kalau tak sengaja, kenapa lidah itu terus menjilatinya?

Dan karena kalau tak sengaja, kenapa tangan itu mendekapnya?

Kenapa ini harus terjadi padanya?

Pemuda bermarga Furihata itu kembali dibuat terkejut lagi oleh Akashi. Membuatnya bahkan tak bisa lagi menentukan ekspresi apa yang wajibnya ia pakai saat ini. Tubuhnya melumer seperti jelly, napasnya habis di ambil Akashi, dan seluruh badan bergetar tanpa henti. Furihata Kouki ketakutan, takut sekali.

Maka dengan sisa energi terkuras habis, Furihata jatuh tersusruk menabrak kursi. Seluruh tubuh bergetar hebat, bermandikan keringat dingin.

"Furihata?!" Anggota-anggota tim Seirin terkejut melihatnya merangkak dengan ekspresi naas.

"Apa kau terluka, Furi?" tanya Fukuda khawatir.

Furihata bahkan tak sanggup menggeleng. "E-eh … err, ti-tidak. Aku tidak te-terluka." Napasnya tersengal hebat.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Astaga, kau berkeringat deras!" Kawahara menatap kawannya cemas.

Aida Riko meneliti angka-angka statistik imajiner di tubuh pebasket asuhannya. Terkejut. _'Tunggu … benarkah? Seriuskah? Dia sudah kehabisan energi padahal baru beberapa menit turun ke arena?'_

Mengingat apa yang telah terjadi, gadis pelatih tim Seirin itu berdecak simpati. Sedih. _'Pasti karena berciuman dengan Akashi-kun…'_

"Furihata-kun, kau akan diganti," tegasnya sebagai pelatih.

Furihata terkejut menatap gadis yang dulu pernah dibilangnya manis. "T-tunggu, _Kantoku_! Aku masih bisa main!"

Aida menggeleng, tegas, tapi matanya sedih memandang Furihata. "Kau kehabisan energi."

Pernyataan itu mengejutkan seluruh anggota tim Seirin. Baru berapa menit Furihata bermain, sudah kehabisan energi? Tidak bisa dipercaya. Mengingat Furihata berjuang yang terbaik untuk me-marking Akashi, dan ia bukan tipe pemain yang mudah kehabisan energi.

Menatapi sang pelatih yang masih memandang Furihata tertunduk kuyu, mereka baru paham. Stress dan tekanan mental tingkat tinggi melawan Akashi yang diterima Furihata, serta—

'_Ah. Pasti karena berciuman dengan Akashi, mantan kapten Kiseki no Sedai.' _

—beban itu benar-benar membuat kawan mereka mental _break-down_. Karena itulah Fukuda memohon pada Aida untuk diturunkan bermain, yang didukung oleh Hyuga. Tim Seirin akan mengerahkan segala kemampuan mereka.

Furihata terduduk mengalungkan handuk yang disodorkan Kuroko, mengalungkannya di leher. Teman-temannya kembali fokus pada pertandingan, tapi bongkah karang besar beban mental yang ditanggungnya kian tak terbentung. Dan ia bergumam.

"Kuroko…"

Teman yang memiliki minat membaca serupa dengannya itu mengerlingnya.

"…aku … hampir tidak ada gunanya di lapangan. Walaupun aku tahu dari awal meski bumi dan langit bertukar balik, aku tidak akan menang melawan A-Akashi." Furihata dipeluk kesuraman, menertawakan miris diri sendiri. "Haha."

Anehnya, matanya masih saja termagnet pada sosok Akashi yang begitu tenang melanjutkan pertandingan. Kemudian memejam mata erat-erat, menyisakan sosok itu dalam indera pengelihatan yang gelap. Perasaan menyakitkan bercokol di hatinya. Air bergulir dari sudut-sudut matanya. Ia mencengkeram celana di bagian lutut keras-keras.

"Tapi … aku merasa benar-benar tidak berguna." Furihata berujar perlahan-lahan, menahan isakan yang keluar tanpa bisa ia cegah. Beberapa titik air yang bermuara di mata itu membasahi seragam basket kebanggaannya. "Aku ingin menjadi kuat … lebih kuat lagi. Menjadi kuat hingga aku bisa bertarung bersama semuanya."

Sepasang kelereng samudera terbelalak, sebelum meredup pilu. "Perasaanku juga sama."

Tapi Kuroko tahu, bukan hanya itu yang ditangisi Furihata. Dan ini diafirmasi ketika Furihata menutup wajah dengan punggung lengan, memblokade bibir yang memerah dari pandangan.

Ah. Akashi punya peran dalam tangis kawannya.

Ia berharap, kain kecil itu mampu menutupi tangis yang sudah menganak sungai. Mampu menutup semua rasa bersalahnya pada teman-temannya. Mampu menutup bagaimana wajah tak bergunanya ini.

''Furihata-_kun_—"

Kuroko tak lagi mencoba melanjutkan ucapan, meski niat sebenarnya ia untuk menghibur pemuda itu. Tapi mungkin juga impian dan motivasinyalah yang membuat pemuda ini sebegini down, jadi Kuroko diam. Membiarkan Furihata makin terhanyut dengan dunianya sendiri.

Furihata yang tenggelam dalam damba, bersembunyi dari diri sendiri yang ingin ciuman Akashi lagi.

Dari kejauhan sembar mendengar instruksi pelatihnya, Akashi meninjau seberang lapang. Tepatnya pada seseorang yang divonis oleh pelatih tim Seirin tidak akan bisa kembali ke lapangan. Kemudian peluit kembali nyaring melengking, para pemain turun kembali untuk bertanding. Akashi sempat memerhatikan sesaat, kepala berambut coklat itu kuyu oleh keringat. Ia terdiam memandangi ada kerlap-kerlip air menjumpai lantai—pasti bersumber dari mata berpupil mungil itu.

Sang emperor bergeming menghayati hening ketika airmata berdenting di bench, seseorang menyembunyikan diri darinya.

Untunglah dia tidak masuk lagi ke lapangan. Akashi tidak tahu apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya hanya karena seorang pemain biasa-biasa saja, tidak mau tahu bagaimana emosinya akan bergejolak lebih daripada yang seharusnya.

Pertandingan kembali berlanjut, kali ini menjajaki klimaks yang sesungguhnya; takdir menentukan siapa yang jadi pemenang; nasib menggariskan siapa yang jadi pecundang.

.

##

.

Pasca pertandingan termengerikan seumur hidupnya, Akashi membiarkan rekan-rekan setimnya pergi bersama yang lain terlebih dahulu kembali ke hotel tempat Rakuzan menginap selama musim Winter-Cup. Ia memilih untuk tinggal, sebentar menghayati kesunyian dari bangku taman yang ada dekat gedung gimnastik. Mendongakkan kepala, merasakan salju menciumi lekuk wajahnya.

Dingin, dingin yang ia harapkan dapat menetralisir matanya yang terasa panas—seluruh keping-keping sel dalam tubuhnya yang ia rasa meleleh karena bara kekalahan menindasnya tanpa ampun.

Suara langkah kaki. Akashi menelisik melalui sudut matanya, menemukan seseorang berdiri kaku dengan sekujur tubuh bergetar. Refleks ia menolehkan kepala, seutuhnya memindai profil orang itu yang bergetar ketakutan.

Akashi menatapnya. Ia tidak mungkin lupa orang yang barusan diciumnya—ciuman pertamanya. Perlahan ia bertanya, sungguh-sungguh ingin kenal entitas yang memberikan sensasi asing menggelitik hatinya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapa-siapa khusus saat ini saja. Tapi bila kau tidak keberatan memberitahukanku … apa namamu?"

Furihata tersentak, menelan bulat rasa terkejutnya yang bukan kepalang. Ia datang kesini saja mengejutkan dirinya sendiri. Dan sekarang, ia berdiri di depan Akashi yang menatapnya dengan penuh selidik serta—apa tadi? Menanyakan namanya? Benarkah?

Badannya bergetar, serasa menghangat di sela suhu dingin yang di penuhi salju.

Bukan! Sedari tadi badannya memang bergetar, tapi yang ini beda. Aneh, tidak masuk akal, di luar batas logikanya. Badannya menghangat seiring dengan ingatan Akashi ingin mengetahui namanya. Rasanya salah, kenapa badannya yang bergetar ini tak mendingin karena ketakutan?

Takut-takut ia menegakkan wajah, menatap balik pada Akashi yang belum juga mengalihkan pandang. Mata mereka bertemu sesaat dan Furihata sibuk mengintrogasi chibi kecil dalam kepalanya tentang mengapa perutnya seperti digelitiki ketika bersitatap dengan dua ruby menawan itu.

Indah.

Untuk kali kedua pemuda berambut coklat itu menampr dirinya sendiri. _'Apa yang kau pikirkan, Baka-Kouki!'_

Kemudian ia kembali berteriak ngeri—tentunya dalam hati—ketika ia sadari kini sumbu kalornya berpindah ke pipi. _'Ada apa denganku?!'_

Ia sungguh merasa ada yang rusak dengan sirkuit syaraf di otaknya. Mungkin putus saking takutnya, ah Furihata mulai merasa gila. Dan lebih gila lagi saat ia bersuara dengan nada terbata-menyerukan namanya untuk didengar Akashi.

"Fu-Furiha-hata Kouki!"

Dengus geli serta ekshalasi hangat terkepul, dinetralisir dingin udara. Matanya terpicing mengamati sosok yang bergetar dengan wajah memerah—pasti karena suhu terlalu dingin.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak." Ekspresi Akashi melunak.

Kenangan berkelebatan dalam benaknya. Akashi menepuk sisi bangku yang tersisa, tanda meminta Furihata untuk duduk.

"Sejujurnya, aku sedang ingin sendiri. Tapi, kemarilah." Akashi mengulas senyum samar. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Seolah terhipnotis, pemuda yang gemetaran itu duduk di bagian yang tadi ditepuki Akashi. Kembali merasa mentalnya sudah teretradasi ketika dengan gilanya ia tidak mengambil jarak. Membuat pundak mereka bersentuhan dan rasa hangat menjalar.

_'I-ini hanya mempraktikkan pelajaran IPA kalau berdekatan di suhu dingin akan menaikkan jumlah kalor. Bu-bukan karena ia berada ia bersentuhan dengan Akashi!'_

Dan kenapa pula di detik-detik seperti ini ia malah memikirkan Biologi? Itu yang terus ia katakan pada dirinya sendiri, mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdentum lebih kencang dari bunyi nyaring kereta lokomotif tua.

Akashi menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran bangku panjang. Lengannya terentang di atas sandaran kursi, sedikit saja digeser maka ia dapat merangkul pemuda yang gemetaran—berjengit ngeri karena posisinya. Menahan seringai geli, ia memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan.

"Kenapa kau mau me-_marking_-ku padahal jelas sekali kau hanya dimanfaatkan oleh timmu?" tanya Akashi, pandangannya terfokus pada sosok yang terpaku kaku di bangku. "Apa bermain basket seperti itu menyenangkan? Atau bahkan hanya duduk di _bench_ menyoraki yang lain itu membahagiakan untukmu?"

Rasanya ada tangan mistis yang mencubit hatinya keras lalu meremasnya. Furihata kini mengabaikan bagaimana kedekatan tak berjarak mereka—maksudnya pautan sebagian badan—juga melupakan sejenak dentum-dentum aneh yang sedari tadi menjajah seluruh ruang kepalanya.

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu menunduk, menghindar temu pandang walau sedari tadi Akashi hanya melihat ke depan.

'Ternyata...siapapun yang mengatakannya. Tetap sakit, ya?'

Furihata mengingat alasannya menjadi bahan siksaan pelatih perempuan yang bahkan hanya satu tingkat di atasnya. Mau-mau saja bergabung di tim basket yang hanya menjadikannya pemeran figuran yang bayarannya hanya cukup sekali makan. Dan alasan bodohnya hanya karena ia menjadi yang utama, untuk seorang gadis. Gadis yang bahkan menghilang setelah ia menyatakan perasaan dan memberinya syarat yang hampir mustahil dilakukan.

.

.

_'Ano, mungkin sekarang aku tidak bisa. Tapi jika kau bisa menjadi yang pertama dalam suatu bidang aku akan mempertimbangkan.'_

.

.

Haha, bodohnya ia yang percaya jika semuanya akan mudah jika cinta sudah bicara. Buktinya—sampai sekarang ia hanya sebagai penyorak dan alih-alih digunakan sebagaimana posisinya di lapangan itu pun dimanfaatkan tanpa harkat-martabat.

Tapi, kenapa ia bertahan?

Lagipula, ia takut setengah mati dengan AKashi tapi masih berani mencoba me-marking. Kurang ajar sekali percaya dirinya.

Mata kucingnya bergulir pada Akashi, lalu entah kenapa ia merasa ingin tertawa melihat bagaimana perfeksi seorang Akashi.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin memang hanya itu gunaku. jadi...kalau aku bisa setidaknya sedikit membantu. Yah, itupun tidak banyak me-membantu. Se-setidaknya a-aku tidak diam saja."

Tawa rendah disisip geli melelehkan keheningan. Akashi tak tahu apa yang menyihirnya untuk menggerakkan lengan kanan, tangan kanan menepuk kepala bersurai coklat perlahan.

"Kau pesimis sekali." Akashi menemukan kebenaran bahwa rambut coklat menyala ditimpa sinar lampu taman itu lebih halus dari kapas-kapas dingin yang menghujani bumi. "Dan bodoh."

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menarik dagu yang bergetar akibat gigi-gigi itu menggigit bibir, bergemelutuk menahan dingin. Mengusap garis pipi—wajah tanpa keistimewaan. Sensasi anomali mendesir hati, tapi Akashi tak membencinya. Pulasan sewarna rambutnya mendebui pipi orang yang kini dirangkulnya serta gembungan samar menggemaskan. Akashi menikmati ekspresinya yang ia yakin tak ada harganya—tak ada duanya.

Ia menghempas napas panas di bibir yang bergetar itu, matanya menelisik pupil mungil yang berkaca-kaca—entah karena apa.

"Satu lagi. Bagaimana perasaanmu ... saat berciuman denganku?"

Furihata kembali merutuki geletar-geletar aneh yang tadi menghilang entah kemana kini kembali lagi. Mengutuk dentum jantungnya yang lagi-lagi memukuli tulang rusuknya tampa ampun. Ada rasa hangat yang menjalari sekujur tubuh mulai dari bagian badan yang disentuh Akashi. Hangat sekali, sampai anak bungsu itu merasa bahwa ia sudah tak kedinginan lagi—walau pada nyatanya kinerja badannya masihlah membuat giginya bergemeletuk menahan beku.

Seperti pulang.

Dan ia teringat ketika masih kecil dimana kakaknya akan berada selalu di dekatnya. Bukan karena kakaknya overprotektif, tapi Furihata yang terlalu ceroboh membuat kakaknya ditugaskan orangtuanya menjadi _bodyguard_ gratisan untuk adik sendiri.

Kadang ia merasa bersalah, bagaimana kakaknya harus babak belur karena ia tidak sengaja menabrak sekelompok anak berandal dan mungkin saja ia sekarang hanya nama jika kakaknya tak melindunginya. Bagaimana kakaknya sering kehilangan waktu bersama teman hanya untuk menjaga Furihata yang bahkan bisanya hanya menyusahkan.

Ya, benar, ia terbiasa menyusahkan kakaknya hingga ia merasa muak dengan dirinya sendiri. Hal yang membuat pribadinya tak pernah bisa menolak permintaan orang lain terhadapnya. Setidaknya, walau itu tidak membantu banyak sedikit saja sudah cukup baginya.

Yang dikatakan Akashi juga benar. Ia memang pesimis tapi pada kenyataanya ia hanyalah pemuda biasa yang sering bermimpi berlebihan.

Makanya itu, dibohongi pun ia tidak apa-apa.

Makanya itu, dimanfaatkan itu ia tidak apa-apa.

Bodoh pun, pada kenyataannya ia memang seperti itu.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Akashi.

Dan pertanyaan Akashi itu membuatnya ternganga tidak percaya. Ia menatap Akashi seksama. Terbersit pikiran bahwa Akashi lebih cocok dengan dua mata merah yang memandangnya hangat, membuatnya berpikir masak-masak jawaban atas pertanyaan Akashi itu.

"Apa kau tadi menangis sampai dikeluarkan dari lapangan karena—" Akashi menggantung sesaat pertanyaannya di udara, berhati-hati mengucap, "—karena aku menciummu?"

Furihata berjengit mendengarkan pertanyaan tanpa sensor itu. Mengingat hal-hal tadi yang dicurahkannya pada Kuroko, dan menelisik tatapan khawatir meragu Akashi—yang mengkhawatirkannya, ia mengulum bibirnya. Menggeleng pelan, menghindari mata merah yang memanaskan pipinya. "Me-memalukan … kau melihatku se-seperti tadi. Tapi tidak se-sederhana itu."

"Aku tahu dari matamu, kau sadar diri tidak bisa mengalahkanku."

Furihata memicingkan mata, tanpa sadar berdecak pelan. Tapi ia tidak menyalahkan, Akashi memang benar. Meski Akashi dan timnya kalah pun, tetap saja Furihata seorang diri tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Akashi.

"Jadi pasti alasanmu menangis bukan karena itu. Bukan karena aku menciummu—"

"—e-err, kau mengakui kau menciumku?" Furihata menyela ragu.

Akashi mengangguk ringan. "Dan aku tahu, kau tahu itu."

"Y-yang kedua, 'kan?"

"Tentu. Yang pertama itu salahmu."

"Ma-maafkan aku." Furihata bergumam lesu.

Akashi mengurva seringai geli di bibirnya. "Jangan mengalihkan topik." Ia makin menikmati ekspresi horror Furihata yang dilematis antara ingin atau tidak menyebutkan alasannya.

Bersungut protes tapi tak mampu mengungkapkan apapun, Furihata mengatup bibir rapat. Masa ia harus menceritakan penderitaannya pada seseorang yang tak pernah merasakannya? Akashi tidak akan bisa mengerti.

"Po-pokoknya, bukan karena kau." Furihata memalingkan wajah. Sebenarnya Akashi turut andil disalahkan sebagai dalang tangisnya saat itu, tapi … bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan ia menyukai cium—akh. Memalukan.

"Kau bilang bukan karena aku, kalau begitu—" Akashi meraih lagi dagu Furihata, menyentuhkan pucuk hidung keduanya. Mata merah seterang api, membara akan hasrat. "—bagaimana perasaanmu berciuman denganku?"

Tercekat, Furihata tergemap. Ia tak bisa lari. Sepasang ruby menjeratnya dalam pesona, dadanya sesak ketika mata merah itu menatap bibirnya nyalang. Ia berbisik. "A-aku tidak ta-tahu."

Akashi mencium Furihata sekali lagi. Matanya melebar sesaat ketika Furihata menyelinapkan lengan untuk balas memeluknya, menyeringai tatkala ciumannya dibalas setimpal. Bibir saling meraup satu sama lain, lidah saling mengait lengket tak mau lepas, saliva entah siapa mulai bercucuran sepanjang garis dagu. Afirmasi pasti bukan hanya dirinya yang merasakan sesuatu terjadi di antara mereka, sesuatu menautkan mereka.

Ketika paru-paru mendingin, keduanya meretas jarak. Terengah-engah dengan ekspresi sama terkesimanya.

Akashi tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu kenapa aku kalah."

"Ke-kenapa?" Furihata menjilat liur entah siapa di sudut bibirnya yang basah dan panas.

"Kau membuatku lemah."

"Ha-hah?"

"Kau tidak keluar-keluar dari kepalaku. Dan kau punya sesuatu yang tidak aku tahu."

"Se-sesuatu?" Furihata menggaruk pipinya yang tidak terasa gatal, gagal meminimalisir pernyataan Akashi dipahaminya sebagai deklarasi bahwa sepanjang tadi Akashi memikirkannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa itu. Tapi kau punya sesuatu itu, dan aku membutuhkannya."

Akashi memeluk Furihata, menyalurkan kehangatan di tengah rongrongan suhu bertemperatur teramat rendah. Ia menyandarkan pipinya yang dingin di dahi Furihata, pemuda ini sehangat bumi musim panas—yang tak pernah dinikmatinya.

"A-aku tidak me-mengerti, Akashi." Furihata mengaku pelan, menumpukan pipinya di garis rahang rupawan pemuda yang mendekapnya.

Tawa rendah. "Aku juga tidak." Ia menciumi rambut yang mencuat kemana-mana dicemari wangi memikat—adiktif.

Keduanya terbenam dalam keheningan yang nyaman.

Akashi menghirup wangi yang dinobatkannya sebagai favoritnya. "Selamat atas kemenanganmu."

"Kemenangan timku." Furihata mengoreksi, mendengar nada sendu Akashi, ia bergumam, "Maaf..."

Bila saja Furihata tidak memeluknya erat, Akashi pasti akan tertawa satir pada dirinya sendiri. Ia yang pecundang, sementara Furihata pemenang. Realitanya segetir ini, meski di luar sektor basket pun posisi mereka pasti terbalik dari yang kini terjadi. Tapi pelukan itu memupus perasaan mengerikan yang memarasiti setiap inci tubuhnya, membuatnya jatuh luluh. Furihata memeluknya, mengeratkan, tak melepaskan.

"Temani aku." Akashi mensyukuri insiden terjadi akibat ulah ceroboh persona ordinari itu.

Furihata memeluk Akashi lebih erat. Tersenyum mengenang hal serupa. "Tentu."

Untuk saat ini, begini saja sudah cukup.

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Suatu ketika dua makhluk ababil udah ngasih hints sama LeChi-tachi penghuni CAFEIN di post pic cut scene manga Furihata nge-marking Akashi (chapter "You've Caught my Fancy" dan "I Feel Useless"), bahwa mereka nyiapin hadiah pelesetan sesableng ini untuk CAFEE, tapi kayaknya gak ada yang ngeh. *ditikam mati Fujimaki-Sensei atas tindak pidana merusak**_** scene manga**_**-nya* lumrahi kemelodramaan fic ini, gimanapun juga authors mellow join forces begini, ficnya begini jadinya. XD**

**Selamat ulang tahun, Akashi Seijuurou. Semoga langgeng mesra sehidup-semati happy-ending-forever kayak vampir dengan Furihata Kouki. Cepatlah menikah dan beranak-pinak demi kebahagiaan LeChi-tachi. Moga kalian bermesraan lagi, Fujimaki Tadatoshi Sensei, plis beri kami asupan gizi AkaFuri. /oi/ 8"D **

**Hi Aidi says: "****Kyaaa, jadi Furi, uhk meranin Furi maksudnya. Feeling doki-doki sepanjang waktu bikin ini cerita /ambigu/ habisnya si Light-Akashi-kakkoi banget. Dan kayaknya aku suka bikin galau momen ya? *hidup galau. *digeplak****. #rebahan"**

**LoL says: "Di unyu sekali jadi Furihata, habis Furihata adorable banget, sih. *smirk* oalah, Di, bukan kamu aja yang doki-doki—aku juga. Anw, kami yang biasa banget nulis syuram udah berjuang menikung sana-sini supaya gak suram-suram amat, juga menyisipkan prompt Addictive, entah ngefek atau nggak, tapi kayaknya tetep melo-drama picisan to the max. #boboan" **

**Semoga LeChi-tachi suka hadiah dari kami untuk CAFEE dan Akashi Seijuurou. :D**

**.**

**.**

_**Thanks much. Please do not mind to give us your reviews! *wink***_


End file.
